


Five Hundred Miles

by Kingcrosscat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingcrosscat/pseuds/Kingcrosscat
Summary: 梗概： 当托尼意识到史蒂夫在朝他微笑时，他的心跳终于回家了，而且他知道，史蒂夫也是这么想的。设定：全员存活弃权声明：他们只属于彼此，我无法拥有他们说明：看复联前构思的，看之前给自己打打气的甜文，年纪大了，我真的希望所有人都好好的





	Five Hundred Miles

他们赢了，虽然代价惨重，但依然他们赢了。

战后的地球满目疮痍，最后的战役几乎将全球几大城市夷为平地。人类以数十万的伤亡为代价，终于换回了湮灭的三十五亿生灵。

无限战争之后，悲伤和痛苦笼罩在幸存者周围，但更燃起了民众复仇的怒火。一半人口的消失换来了民众对往日英雄的呼唤，人们开始重新反思，索科维亚协议中对复仇者的限制是否让地球疏于防护，才导致了这惨痛的失败。虽然仍然有认为这一切的发生罪魁祸首就是超级英雄的反对声音，但很快就被渴望复仇、渴望找回至亲的人们的诉求淹没了。

“地球需要她的英雄！”这个标语被打在各大周刊的头版，也出现在街头的涂鸦上。钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠的失踪更是让群情激愤。随着时间的推移，他们生还的希望也越来越渺茫。重新出现在大众视野里的神盾局重新联系上了史蒂夫，希望他能代替铁人代表复仇者主持大局。

史蒂夫从不相信那个聪明的混蛋会这样一言不发地失踪、死去，更何况他身边还有那个蜘蛛侠那个孩子。他知道托尼从不拿别人的生命冒险，但却容易拿自己的生命开玩笑，他已经记不清当他们还在并肩作战的时候托尼有多少次以身涉险，仗着自己身上有层装甲就频繁地踏入险境。史蒂夫不是没有和他说过，相反地可能说的次数太多，以至于他复联老妈子的外号闹得部分斯塔克工业的员工都知晓了。他只是忍不住，每当想到经受一次撞击或者爆炸后，那人对应位置会出现的淤青血肿，他看见过的，掩藏在T恤毛衣下的，用创口贴遮住的，甚至在更私密的部位，在那些想起来已经觉得异常遥远的日子里，他也是见过的。他还记得他帮那人按摩腰背时手上的触感，还记得那人胸口的疤痕亲吻起来是什么感觉，还有那人的嘴，那可真是厉害不是吗，一连串的打趣嘲讽或是外号像连珠炮似的向你打来，让你只想拿什么把它堵住……那些美好的旧时光像幻灯片一样在他脑海中闪过又消失不见了，他又想到了他们两人观念上的分歧，那些争吵。其实那些矛盾一直隐藏在他们俩的生活中，他们一直没有发现或者说他们选择对其视而不见，直到最后避无可避，燃成燎原大火。哦不他又想到了内战时那人被他砸出的伤痕，那通他从没收到的电话，还有那个他没有完成的承诺…… 

“ I promis you, if you need us, if you need me. I’ll be there.”

不行他不能再想下去了，他还得打起精神，还有一场恶战要打，他还不能放弃。他让娜塔莎去寻找鹰眼，让神盾去统计伤亡和剩余力量，还有继续寻找钢铁侠，即使可能真的已经微乎其微……

在伤痛日的第37天，托尼终于回来了，感谢上帝！他本来在基地的作战室和索尔一起商量作战计划，等他得知这个消息的时候托尼已经躺进了医疗舱里。医生告诉他托尼只是有点脱水其他一切都好，需要休息。和他一起的还有一位自称惊奇队长的女士和一个蓝皮肤的姑娘，而她递给了史蒂夫一个托尼的头盔。他的手有些颤抖地摸上那个头盔，他的直觉告诉他托尼给他留了讯息。他对托尼的装甲其实很熟悉，托尼以前提过要不要给他也做一套，他回说他更喜欢他的“老姑娘”，要紧时就直接用托尼自己的，之后托尼就几乎是手把手教了他装甲的使用方式。视频里的托尼看起来状态很差，他很快说明了这是由于食物和水的短缺，之后他看见托尼那双大眼睛快速地眨了两下，就像每次托尼想要和好或是袒露心意时做的那样，他解释了所有的一切，所有的那些令他费解的，那些令他疑惑的，甚至是未来可能发生的预防措施，他像留遗书般安排好了一切，但那些都不是史蒂夫想听的。直到接近末尾时，托尼才叫了第一声史蒂夫。

“史蒂夫，你看到这个视频的时候我大概率已经挂了，不用感到难过，这是我们必定的终点，我在很长一段时间之前就看出来了。你我，还有大部分的复仇者们，我们不会七老八十被孩子们环绕着死在病床上的，哦不是说我不希望这样的结局，只是这样的可能性太小了。我们可能会死在战斗中，或是去战斗的路上。我只是没想到自己会死于饥饿，这对伟大的钢铁侠来说太过于寒酸了，又或者这本就是我命定的旅程，或许在那个山洞时我就该这样死去了。是伊森让我相信我的生命还有其他的价值，还有你史蒂夫，虽然我一直不愿承认。你一直是我成长中的榜样，我甚至有一个地下室里你的收藏，我不敢相信我把这个都说出来了，我决心要把它带进我的坟墓里的。啊哈，我现在也基本上不可能有坟墓了，只会一直这样在宇宙中漂浮着，其实你换个想法看看这还挺浪漫的不是吗。我很抱歉我一直没给你打那个电话，我早就原谅你了，就在收到你的信不久，我想我只是没有原谅自己，没有预见到这一切的发生，没能保护好你们。你知道那个孩子在我怀里消失了吗？作为一个复仇者我失败的可真够彻底的，我带了一个孩子进了我还没有保护好他，而现在我就要死去了。去他妈的人生！你现在没法和我说注意语言了吧，说真的，史蒂夫，如果你能收到这份信息，如果这还不太晚，答应我，一定要把他们救回来，好吗？美国队长不会不遵守他的承诺的，我相信你。美国队长从不放弃对吧，真是遗憾我最后还是没能冲你那顽固的死脑袋上来一下。没有多长时间了，我想最后看看这些星星思考下我这操蛋的人生什么的。哦还有最后一句，活下来”

影像到这里啪的一下就终止了，当脸上传来冰凉的触感时，史蒂夫才意识到自己脸上满是泪痕。这个录像让他正视了他一直不敢去思考的事情：要是托尼真的死了他要怎么办，而托尼明显也想到了这个点，他交给了他一个任务去完成，而他答应过不再让托尼失望。

他现下就想见到托尼，他脑海里有一万句话想要对托尼说，他路上甚至还撞倒了一个特工，而他只说了句抱歉就又重新跑了起来。到诊疗室时托尼已经醒了，正在同星期五说话。而他就这样直笔笔地冲了进去，希望托尼不要被他吓到。

托尼刚从医疗舱里醒来，就看见一个急匆匆冲进他病房的美国队长，大个子脸上挂着笑容，满脸通红却一个字也说不出来，看来他最坏的预想已经成真了，他那封“遗书”被美国队长看到了 。  
“听着，cap，你不用管那个视频的……” 史蒂夫用一个紧实的拥抱回答了他，哦天知道他有多想念这个。

“你还欠我一通电话呢”  
“哈哈很好笑，要我说，我爱你也许是句不错的久别重逢词”

他没机会听到史蒂夫的回答了，因为下一秒他们就吻在了一起。

他们知道，只要他们在一起，他们会赢的，事实上也的确如此。


End file.
